


noktah

by mondaydevil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaydevil/pseuds/mondaydevil
Summary: Kata Levi, Eren seperti noktah.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	noktah

**Author's Note:**

> setelah tujuh tahun, akhirnya berani juga nulis riren dengan sungguh-sungguh.  
> fanfiksi bahasa indonesia pertama sejak... beberapa tahun. here we go.
> 
> sepertinya, saya cuma bisa menulis kalau sedang stress ujian (lol).

“ARGH.”

“Berhenti mengeluh dan kerjakan saja tugasmu, Yeager.”

Tanpa menengadahkan dagu, komentar dilayangkan oleh si lelaki rambut gelap berkacamata—terkutuklah kau dan setiap semua keluargamu, Pak—pada bocah berseragam acak-adut yang sedang duduk berseberangan darinya. Bahkan—itu _bukan_ duduk, siapapun yang lewat akan jelas paham seraut muka jenuh nan kesal milik Eren Yeager yang saat itu hanya ingin berdiri dan berlari pulang. Maklum, dia masih bocah—remaja tanggung kemarin sore yang baru berulang tahun—jadi pantatnya masih sangat lancip dan tidak bisa diam.

Jam dinding berwarna putih tulang yang sudah sedikit menguning di sisi ruangan menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima belas. Tujuh puluh lima menit Eren menahan ketidaksabaran dan mengandaikan bisa mengalahkan si Muka Kuda Kirstein di arena Tekken. Tujuh puluh lima menit setelah bel pulangnya berdentang keras-keras. Tujuh puluh lima menit setelah si pengajar di hadapannya ini menggelandang Eren Yeager ke Laboratorium Kimia guna menghadiahi detensi. Tujuh puluh lima menit setelah Eren menyesali semua tindakannya hari ini.

Sebenarnya sepele, sungguh. Eren hanya terlalu bersemangat menendang bokong Jean Kirstein—rival bebuyutan merangkap sahabat dekat Eren yang seolah perutnya saling menempel—ketika kawannya itu menawarkan sebuah duel sengit berhadiah sepiring makan siang keesokan harinya. Eren dan setiap inci egonya tersenyum lebar dan menuliskan ‘TIDAK TAKUT’ besar-besar di kertas yang dilemparkan Jean, tak lupa memberi emotikon menjulurkan lidah sebelum meremas lembar lecek itu kembali menjadi sebuah bola kertas dan mengirimkannya pulang ke meja Jean.

Pak Ackerman, sayangnya, tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk itu.

Secara figuratif (dan harfiah, mungkin), mereka berdua telah menjejakkan kaki ke teritori seekor singa lapar. Singa jantan berwarna hitam legam tanpa surai panjang dan ukuran lebih kecil yang taring serta kukunya lebih tajam dari silet manapun. Singa tenang yang aumannya dapat memutar angin hingga jadi puting beliung. Singa berwujud Levi Ackerman, guru Kimia kesayangan SMA Trost yang memberi detensi pada hari pertama siswa masuk.

Pria berkacamata itu tidak banyak berkata setelah merampas buntalan kertas Eren dan Jean. Hanya menatap kedua bocah ingusan itu—sedikit lebih lama pada Eren, yang membuat si empu raga menelan ludah—dan mentitahkan kalimat sakralnya: “Yeager, Kirstein. Detensi.”

Begitu, singkatnya, cerita mengapa Eren justru duduk di kursi kayu di Laboratorium Kimia, berhadapan dengan guru bersangkutan beserta setumpuk laporan yang harus disortir—alih-alih makan jajan esktrudat sambil bertarung melawan Jean di kamarnya dengan sorak-sorai Connie, Reiner, dan Marco.

Eren mulanya tidak mau mengeluh, sih (biasanya tidak). Dia mendapat kesempatan dan alasan gratis untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _kekasih—bukan,_ dengan _cinta pertamanya_ , tanpa harus susah-susah berpikir alibi. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa makin sulit jadwal mereka disamakan sehubungan dengan pekerjaan yang kian menggunung. Laporan bagi sisi Levi Ackerman, tugas dan ulangan bagi Eren Yeager.

Sebetulnya, Eren setengah enggan—setengah senang sekali—harus menghabiskan waktu di Laboratorium Kimia dengan Levi, duduk berhadapan dengan urusan sekolah seperti ini, bukannya bersantai nonton film aksi superhero di ruang tengah apartemen Levi seraya menghabiskan cemilan di kotak-kotak makanan pria itu.

Pertama, mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu banyak berkontak di sekolah agar baik Levi dan Eren tidak melanggar fokus mereka terhadap tugas yang harus diperhatikan. Dua, Levi harus menjaga wibawanya sebagai guru dan Eren sebagai siswa yang baik. Tiga, ketahuan bisa berakibat… fatal. Baik bagi Levi dan Eren. Pun, mereka tak ingin meresikokan seperti itu—Eren masih harus mengejar universitas yang diinginkannya, Levi masih harus mencari uang untuk kehidupannya.

Begitu. Eren ingin sekali berterima kasih karena telah diberi kesempatan menikmati waktu dengan Levi—melepas rindu sebentar yang telah ditahannya akhir-akhir ini. Rencananya, demikian. Tapi, apa bisa dilakukan bila kenyataan tak berpihak padanya?

“Bagaimana mau tidak mengeluh!” tukas Eren—bersungut-sungut, penuh emosi; nada bicara yang rupanya cukup guna menarik atensi Levi sehingga pengajar itu mengangkat alis dan ganti melirik ke arah si bocah malang. “Jean cuma dapat tugas bersihin kamar mandi dan sudah selesai sejak tadi, kenapa aku harus di sini selama satu jam lebih—mengurutkan laporan sesuai abjad dan membacakan angka?!”

Levi mendengus geli. Dasar bocah tak tahu diuntung.

“Kamu mau dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi?” tanya yang lebih senior, tangan terangkat untuk melepas kacamata sembari punggung yang ditarik hingga bersandar pada punggung kursi. Sebentar ia melepas perhatian dari kertasnya, menumbuk semua fokus pada remaja tanggung yang sedang meletup-letup di hadapan. Eren sempat terkejut—hampir ciut ketika sepasang sorot teduh jua menusuk memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya, namun saat ini, ia ingin pulang dan main _game_ lebih dari apapun. Maaf, Levi, Eren Yeager sayang—namun telanjur tertantang oleh Jean Kirstein. Ia mengangguk.

“Ya, sana.” Levi menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya menjadi senyum miring. Eren mengerjap bingung—namun senang, walau tak paham mengapa tiba-tiba sekali gurunya ini berubah pikiran. Dia bahkan tak memikirkan bila yang dimaksud itu sekarang atau besok. Saat ini pikirannya cuma— _pulang, pulang, pulang_.

“Biar nanti Kirstein gantikan kamu untuk _berduaan_ dengan saya.”

Seketika, senyum di wajah Eren luntur.

Jika ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada harus berdiam menerima hukuman yang jelas oleh gurunya ini, hal itu adalah mendapati si Kuda Kirstein menggantikan posisinya: berduaan sepanjang sore, di Laboratorium Kimia, berhadapan dengan Levi Ackerman. Levi Ackerman ** _nya_**.

Eren tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kalau dia cuma seonggok remaja labil yang posesif dan cemburuan. Tahun depan dia lulus, dewasa dan siap menjejaki bangku kuliah yang katanya lebih seram daripada neraka tujuh lapis. Tidak, tidak, Eren sudah bukan bocah kemarin sore yang akan ngamuk mengacak-acak ruangan kalau ada yang iseng meminjam barangnya tanpa seizin. Era itu sudah lama berlalu dan kalau bisa, Eren tidak mau mengingatnya lagi—terima kasih.

Dia sudah mau dewasa muda. Yang dikhawatirkannya cuma Jean yang pasti belum tahu betul preferensi Levi dalam menata berkas, lidah buku warna apa untuk data yang mana, urutan angka mana yang perlu dibaca dahulu, bagaimana mencuci tangan yang benar sebelum masuk laboratorium, apa wangi kesukaan Levi yang bisa membuatnya rileks, topik apa yang bisa membuat pria itu tetap fokus dan santai, bagaimana salam yang harus disampaikan, berapa kecupan—

“Yeager.”

Apa. Tidak. Eren terbatuk kecil, apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia cuma cemas kalau Jean tidak bisa mengerjakan hukumannya dengan baik (sebenarnya bagus, sih, Eren bisa mengejeknya sepanjang tahun—tapi teman mainnya akan berkurang satu; sebagaimana dongkolnya dia pada remaja satu itu, Jean tetap teman main Eren yang paling top). Bukan apa-apa. Tentu bukan karena kenyamanan dan preferensi Levi yang sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Bukan.

Eren kasihan pada Jean.

Bukan karena dia tidak mau Jean berduaan dengan Levi.

_Well,_ ya, mungkin sedikit.

(Persetan. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Eren yakin dia tidak akan kesal _sedikit saja_.)

“Sudah selesai menyortir berkasnya?” tanya si pemilik sorot dingin nan kaku di hadapannya ini. Eren gelagapan, melewatakan pandangan yang baru saja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia melirik selembar kertas yang ia genggam—tidak abjad judul berurutan tepat setelah yang ditumpuk di depannya. Beberapa kertas tersebar hampir bercampur dengan tumpukan itu.

Gawat! Sampai mana tadi?!

Eren enggan menggeleng. Justru dia meraih kertas-kertas lain. “Belum, Pak—tunggu, sepertinya saya melewatkan—,”

“Pulanglah.”

Eren terhenyak. Alis terangkat naik, kontan melontar tatapan sangsi penuh keterkejutan pada figur pengajar di hadapannya ini—yang sama sekali tidak menengadahkan dagu, masih sibuk menuliskan satu-dua bait kata dengan bolpoin di atas kertas. Panik merayap dari ujung kuku si Yeager muda, menatap lekat pemilik helai kelam.

Kacau. Kacau. Dia pasti salah mengurutkan salah satu berkas. Atau tadi dia salah mengucapkan data, ya? HCl benar asam, ‘kan? Masa tadi dia salah bilang kalau larutan itu basa? Eren mengernyitkan dahi, aliran darah seperti tersendat dari kepalanya—dilihat dari warna kulit yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan pucat. Manik hijau menyipit, menyadari kerutan serupa yang tercermin pada dahi Levi dan sepasang obsidian yang lurus menyorot muka.

“Tidak dengar? Pulanglah seka—,”

“Saya benar-benar mau digantikan oleh Kirstein, ya?”

Laboratorium Kimia seketika jatuh hening.

Keheningan itu makin membuat bulir keringat dingin tergelincir dari pelipis si brunet muda. Jangan-jangan, apa yang ditakutkannya itu sungguhan?! Levi menyuruhnya pulang agar bisa menelpon si Kuda Kirstein itu kembali ke sekolah dan menambah hukuman (yang, bagi Eren, terlihat seperti tiket berduaan semalaman dengan kedok menyusun berkas). Kerja Eren setidak efisien itu, ‘kah, sampai Levi harus meminta Jean menggantikan? Atau Levi sudah bosan dengan kehadirannya yang cuma bisa mengeluh dan merutuki hidup sebagai seorang siswa menengah atas?

Sial! Di saat-saat seperti itu, Eren jadi teringat ucapan kakeknya di desa—ketika sedang berkumpul saat malam Natal, membahas tentang pertunangan salah seorang sepupu. Sambil tertawa serak-serak, pria tua itu mengingatkan—dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut Eren—lembut sekali, _“Diam itu artinya iya, Nak. Kau harus hati-hati ketika ditanyai atau menanyai seseorang.”_

Jadi, apa yang Levi bilang itu—benar, ‘kan?

Pasti setelah ini, Levi akan benar-benar menelpon Jean untuk datang lagi ke sekolah. Lalu mereka akan berduaan, berhadap-hadapan terbatas meja Levi, tertawa hangat dengan sepasang kopi tanpa gula yang Eren tidak pernah suka, pulang bersenggolan bahu, dan makan di kedai langganan Eren…

“Tidak boleh! Kalau Jean yang menggantikan… s-saya tetap di sini! Sampai malam! Semua berkas yang Pak Ackerman minta, saya tata dan urutkan dari A sampai Z! Urut! Tidak pulang juga tidak apa-apa, saya tidak takut sama hantu-hantu yang katanya menunggui laboratorium!”

“Eren.”

“Kalau Bapak mau, saya juga bisa _crosscheck_ data-data praktikum yang belum selesai. Saya punya aplikasi tabel periodik— _tidak_ , saya hapal! Saya hapal, saya juga bisa menghitungnya. Hitungan saya lebih tepat daripada Jean—dia cuma bisa hitung sampai dua angka di belakang koma maksimal. Saya bisa sampai lima!”

“Eren.”

“Saya kerjakan tugasnya Jean bersih-bersih kamar mandi selama seminggu pun tidak apa-apa! Saya jago bersih-bersih. Ibu saya sudah bisa bangga sekarang. Asalkan Bapak tidak menggantikan saya dengan Jea—,”

“EREN.”

Suara bariton yang sedikit meninggi nadanya membuat Eren bungkam—tidak, bukan itu, sejujurnya. Melainkan jemari dingin yang menangkup kepalannya sendiri, beserta sepasang kelam malam di balik lensa kacamata yang teduh meletakkan semua fokus di seraut panik si bocah brunet. Kedua kelopak mata Eren terkejap, hilang nan berserakan seketika susunan kalimat yang telah diproses sepersekian detik demi mematahkan keinginan guru Kimianya ini; remuk redam semua benteng pertahanan ketika melihat sepucuk tipis senyum lembut di bibir si pria dewasa.

Zamrud dan obsidian saling bertemu. Mematung sempurna si siswa tatkala ujung jemarinya dibawa mendekat ke arah dagu lawan bicaranya, merasakan lembut nan dingin permukaan kulit wajah tampan yang sering diandai-andaikannya ketika figur bersangkutan sedang sibuk menerangkan reaksi satu dengan reaksi lainnya. Terkesiap, bibir bergaris tipis dan gigi terhujam pada bagian dalam mulutnya.

“Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang akan menggantikanmu dengan Kirstein. Aku memintamu pulang karena sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup. Besok kita kuis—kamu tidak belajar?” tanya pria itu, meretakkan topengnya, seraya menepuk telapak tangan Eren dengan lembut. Remaja itu terdiam, mengerjapkan mata membiarkan kepala memproses beberapa informasi sekaligus: a) ternyata dugaannya salah, syukurlah; b) kalau ada yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan ini, gawat!; c) hah, besok kuis?

Terbata, suaranya berusaha lepas dari tenggorokan. “T-tapi—berkasnya…? Saya belum selesai—hukuman saya…,” ia berkilah, disambung dengan kekeh renyah berasal dari bibir tipis yang kini terasa embus napasnya di permukaan punggung tangan. Eren merasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang, desir darah dan degup jantung milik sendiri sempurna tertangkap telinga.

Ibu jari Levi mengusap buku-buku jari Eren yang menonjol, tatap tak sedetik terlepas. “Hukumanmu sudah selesai. Berkas yang kau urutkan sudah banyak sekali, sisanya biar kuselesaikan sendiri,” jawab Levi, tidak berkilah. Eren merasakan dunia berhenti berputar ketika sepasang bilah bibir yang sedikit kasar akibat kering itu bersentuhan dengan punggung tangannya. “Terima kasih, Eren. Pulanglah, hari sudah sore. Bukannya kau tadi janjian akan main dengan Kirstein?”

Kalau kau tahu, Levi, Eren sudah jauh membatalkan janji itu ketika sorot matamu mengintimidasi serta mencerca eksistensinya dan Jean di kelas tadi—terlepas pikiran naifnya ingin segera pulang dan berharap masih cukup untuk menantang Jean di laga konsol.

Kecupan itu usai secepat kontak mereka terputus. Eren tidak banyak berkata—bingung mau memilih diksi yang mana—dan memutuskan untuk merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas berisi materi-materi praktikum yang lalu dan akan datang sebelum ia berdiri. Levi masih berkutat dengan salah satu kertasnya—bukan kertas yang tadi, Eren lihat, yang dibaca Levi berisi tabel kadar keasaman—dengan bolpoin yang sedikit melambat.

Kedua kaki dijejakkan, Eren membawa tumpukan kertas itu ke salah satu lemari—hapal benar dimana Levi meletakkan semua berkas praktikumnya. Memastikan tidak ada kertas yang mencuat, semua lurus dan rapi. Ekor mata menangkap si pria yang kini bersangga dagu. Tatapan letihnya tak dipungkiri, Eren jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

“Tidak apa-apa? Kalau kamu mau, saya bisa pergi belikan kopi atau sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang?” tawar Eren, hati-hati meletakkan formalitas yang selalu dipegangnya erat-erat setiap kali kaki jenjang masih menapak di batas-batas gedung sekolah. Levi, di sisi lain, nampak cukup tertarik dengan keberanian Eren. Diliriknya si bocah, dihadiahi senyum kecil dan gelengan.

“Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Baiknya kau simpan uangmu untuk beli bolpoin baru, Eren. Aku kesusahan membaca tulisanmu,” sahut si pria. Eren mengalihkan pandang; malu, bukan bolpoinnya yang jelek, memang tulisannya saja yang seperti cakar ayam.

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban si Yeager muda, enggan membantah olokan sang guru sebab yang dikatakan itu benar adanya. Barang-barang dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal—yah, bukannya dia tidak mau mampir esok pagi kalau dia harus (maksudku, hei, Eren selalu cari alasan supaya dia bisa mampir bertemu Levi di laboratorium), namun, seperti kata Levi sebelumnya. Besok kuis. Eren lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan menemani Levi menyortir hasil praktikum daripada remedial diawasi sepasang sorot sebal.

Ketika ia berjongkok untuk memasukkan tempat pensil ke tas yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu, Levi membuka suara, sontak membuat Eren tercekat. “Kalau si Kirstein itu terlalu kesal dan tidak mau bermain denganmu. Bawa saja ke apartemenku. Sedikit hiburan di akhir pekan tidak buruk juga.”

Kepalanya tertoleh. Antusiasme tidak lagi terbendung—bahkan Levi mendenguskan tawa sedikit karenanya. “Boleh?”

“Mm,” Sebuah senyum miring. “Setelah kuis.”

Sirna sudah semua suram di air muka Eren Yeager. Tadinya ia ragu untuk menanyakan—juga terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia telah jauh-jauh hari mengosongkan jadwal—perihal akhir pekan, mengingat kesibukan Levi akhir-akhir ini. Pekan lalu, Levi dengan lugas meminta Eren untuk tidak datang dulu karena ada satu-dua pekerjaan yang mendesak dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Eren harus melihatnya sibuk sendiri (Levi tidak bilang secara gamblang, tapi Eren tahu). Jadi—baguslah, Eren sudah bertanya-tanya tentang itu seminggu ini. Memperhatikan jadwal rapat guru-guru yang meningkat dari biasa, berharap Levi tercantum namanya dalam anggota agar tanggungannya segera tuntas.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah. Eren memastikan semua barang sudah masuk dan tidak tertinggal, zipper ditarik semangat. Suara kursi Levi yang didorong dan sepasang jejakan kaki tenggelam di belakangnya. Tas tersebut dicangklong di kedua pundak, lantas berbalik guna mengucap salam—tak sabar agar hari segera tuntas dan akhir pekan segera datang. “Baik, kalau begitu, saya—,”

“Eren,” Terputus niatannya. Ketika berbalik, netra menangkap figur Levi Ackerman sudah berdiri dengan dua kaki; tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada, bersandar pada dinding sisi daun pintu. Kacamata beralih posisi dari batang hidung ke atas meja. Lagi, Eren terkesiap. Membisu menatap gurunya yang telah menurunkan topeng formal dan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Jemarinya sendiri mencengkeram tas dengan gugup. “Kau tadi cemburu.”

“Tidak, saya hanya—,”

“Aku tidak mengatakan itu hal yang buruk,” potong Levi, halus dan lembut cara bicaranya. Senyum yang tak pernah dipamerkan pada siapapun jua terpapar kini bagi Eren Yeager semata, menunjukkan ketulusan hatinya yang tidak diperkenankan bagi siapapun lain untuk menjadi saksi. Atensi Eren jatuh ke jemari Levi yang bergesekan dengan jas laboratoriumnya, tak berani memandang sepasang kelereng teduh si pria. “Hanya, aku ingin kau ingat saja. Tidak akan ada yang akan menggantikanmu, Eren. Bagiku, terutama.”

Hangat. Rona jambu perlahan serasa merayap ke sekujur tubuh, bermuara pada sepasang pipi kecokelatan yang rasanya ingin ia sembunyikan saat itu juga, namun otot leher mengkhianati dengan seketika kaku semua persendian. Gelitik ringan di perut membuatnya tak jenak berdiri.

“Terserah mau kau tidak takut hantu atau hapal tabel periodik atau bisa menghitung lima angka di belakang koma. Aku tak perlu itu. Kau duduk diam di kursimu, melamun sepanjang pelajaranku pun, aku tidak akan pernah berniat mendepakmu dari kepalaku,” sambung si pria. Sesal menyeruak di kesadaran Eren sekarang—ugh, semua metaforanya terasa sangat bodoh ketika diucapkan kembali; apalagi oleh Levi! “Kuharap kau tak berpikir begitu lagi. Makanya, segeralah lulus dan dewasa, bocah.”

Ada jeda sejenak. Eren menumpu keberaniannya dan lamat-lamat mengangkat perhatian ke figur gurunya itu, hanya untuk menemukan Levi menghela napas pelan daan lepas dari dimana ia berdiri. Berjalan mendekat, meraih figur Eren.

Eren tercekat.

“Kau seperti noktah, Eren. Bintik. Noda. Di tengah-tengah sebuah kertas putih bersih,” gumam Levi—rupanya, tangan yang Eren takutkan kini mendarat di atas pundak, membenahi tali bahu yang sedikit bergeser dari dimana seharusnya kain itu merangkul pundak Eren. Menepuk-nepuk pelan. Memastikan Eren terlihat apik dan layak. Perlahan, dagunya terangkat guna memadu pandang kembali dengan si bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Asta tanpa sadar menangkup pipi rona merah itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kupu-kupu, perlahan telunjuk mengalihkan juntai brunet dari atas kulit si jangkung.

“Sulit untuk mengabaikan dan melupakanmu.”

Kalimat barusan begitu menyesakkan. Terlebih kontras bekunya ujung jemari dengan pipi yang memanas. Mengirim letupan-letupan kolosal di relung dada Eren, membuat napasnya sesak akan keterkejutan. Hangat yang tadi menjalar perlahan seakan berkobar layaknya bara, membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemah dan leleh. Kerjap mata tak membuat sosok di hadapannya berubah—meyakinkan bahwa saat ini dia tak sedang terlelap dan akan dibangunkan ibunya dalam hitungan menit; Levi Ackerman masih di sana, dengan jas laboratorium yang khas, senyum tipis tak segera beranjak dari bibir. Senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

Eren bisa meledak saat itu juga.

“Nah, sekarang, pulanglah sebelum kau terjebak di sini. Selamat sore, Eren. Hati-hatilah di jalan.” Levi mendahului Eren mengucap salam. Ibu jari mengusap pelan tulang pipi si Yeager sebelum memutus kontak, interes kuat memperhatikan gerak-gerik penuh malu murid kesayangannya. Keterkejutan yang kental di zamrud, Levi menyesap semua pemandangan di hadapan dengan nikmat.

Di lain pihak, Eren tak dapat berpikir lurus—perhitungannya berhambur, tak lagi dapat sisi logisnya memperhitungkan masalah sebesar apa yang bisa dia cetak esok hari dengan mendorong semua rasa malu dan kelitik di perut seiring dengan wajahnya yang maju jua kelopak tertutup rapat. Melanggar janji untuk tidak banyak melakukan fisik ketika masih berseragam, Eren mencecap kasar bibir kering Levi dengan miliknya sendiri. Rasa pahit akibat kopi yang tadi diteguk, selembar asap rokok, kental bau parfum maskulin yang sedikit bercampur dengan keringat, serta sekecap rasa _Levi_ yang tak akan pernah disandingkan dengan siapapun.

Besok pagi Eren bisa kena detensi, bahkan skorsing, bila ada pasang mata lain yang menangkapnya saat ini: berdiri di ambang pintu Laboratorium Kimia, berkucup mesra dengan laboran merangkap pengajar mata pelajaran terkait.

Namun, Eren bisa mempedulikan hal itu di jalan nanti. Waktu terasa tersandung ketika tangannya bergetar menggenggam jemari dingin Levi, menelan setiap cita rasa dan mabuknya asmara yang tertukar lewat singkat perjumpaan bibir. Malu berselubung adrenalin, tak lagi bisa ia lawan gejolak yang membuatnya tak dapat fokus seharian penuh ini. Terlalu sayang kiranya jika dia tak bisa menikmati sekelumit dosa yang tertuang bilamana telah telanjur berkubang.

Tersentak, Eren buru-buru menarik raganya dari kontak Levi ketika ia merasa telah di puncak. Sorot Levi memandanginya penuh arti—sesuatu yang butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi Eren untuk menerjemahkan. Apapun itu, tak sedikit tercorak di sana amarah atau emosi—Eren terlalu dikabuti rasa malu untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana detik itu. Tak masalah; dia punya waktu semalaman, Eren tidak perlu takut kehabisannya.

“B-baik, saya pulang sekarang! Selamat sore, Pak!” Eren memaksakan senyum berpamer gigi, canggung akan apa yang harus dilayangkan pada pria berambut gelap tersebut. Balik badan dan langkahkan kaki seribu, jemari mencengkeram tali bahu kuat-kuat. Tak memberi barang sedetik waktu bagi Levi untuk membuga suara—jangan, _jangan!_ Eren bisa benar-benar sirna menjadi debu galaksi kalau sampai dia harus dengar apa yang Levi miliki tentang momen itu. Nanti saja, kalau pipinya sudah tak lagi merah dan dadanya tak bergemuruh dekat dengan telinga.

Gemerincing kunci terdengar dari sudut, pertanda bahwa penjaga sekolah sudah mulai memeriksa dan memastikan setiap ruang terkunci. Eren terperanjat, mempercepat langkah kakinya berayun mengejar pergantian langit—berdoa agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh siapapun. Sebab, ketahuilah, seseram apapun Levi masih bisa ditaklukannya dengan rajuk rayu tak berarti. Tapi, kalau penjaga sekolah? Mampus! Ditertawai Jean seumur hidup yang ada.

Di tempatnya bertegak, Levi menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh. Ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tersandung dari arah Eren berlari. Pasti anak itu. Berbalik badan, kedua tangan diselipkan ke saku jas laboratorium.

“Dasar bocah.”


End file.
